


Arranged Marriage AU

by holyguac



Category: The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash (TV 2014) RPF, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternative Lifestyles, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Flash AU, SnowBarry - Freeform, The Flash - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5239775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holyguac/pseuds/holyguac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry's life had suddenly changed when he picked up his phone to receive a call from his dad go have a 'chat' with him. How is he supposed to get married to someone he doesn't even love?! Arranged marriage AU. ( I suck at summaries :P )</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HI EVERYONE!! It's me Gingie. This is a completely new story that came to me while I was doing a geography test! BTW I DON'T OWN THE FLASH OR IT'S CHARACTERS (Except I made a few characters up) BUT I MADE UP THIS PLOT. Hope you enjoy sorry if it sucks! Warning there is a lot of profanity!

** CHAPTER 1 **

 

"So now are the vows repeat after me, I Bartholomew Henry Allen"

"I Bartholomew Henry Allen."

"Take thee..."

 

(-)

 

Let me take you back to a month ago. Barry Allen is a forensic scientist who is son to the world renowned Doctor Henry Allen. His life changed when he picked up his phone to receive a call from his dad to go have a  _chat **.**_

 

(-)

 

Barry walked into Central City Hospital and went to the reception desk. 

"Do you know where my dad is, Amelia?" He asked the receptionist. Amelia was a lovely old lady who loves talking to Barry when his dad was in a meeting.

"He is in his office he is waiting for you there."

"I know" Barry laughed nervously. "We need to catch up again soon Amelia." Barry said walking up to his father's office.

"Will do, good luck Barry"

Good luck, what does she mean by "good luck" Barry thought. What is his dad going to tell him. He was so in depth in thought that he hadn't seen the brunette on her phone smash into him and spill her coffee on herself.

"Oh my god I am so sorry." He frantically said trying to brush of the coffee of her white shirt.

"Don't. Touch. Me." The woman growled.

"I am seriously so sorry, I will buy you a new coffee."

"Coffee! A fucking coffee, the coffee isn't the problem, this is an Armani Collezioni blouse! Do you even realise how much this costs?!"

"No bu..."

"This is about a 400$ blouse and it is fucking ruined because of your stupidity. Sorry doesn't fucking cut it. Are you that much of a moron not to look where you're going."

"Moron!? I am anything but a moron, I am the best forensic scientist in the whole of Central City. No actually, the whole of America. I. Am. Not. A moron. Maybe if you weren't looking at your stupid phone you would've been able to see me and move."

"You were the one looking up at everything."

"You are unbelievable, listen I am sorry about your shirt..."

"Armani Collezioni BLOUSE!"

"You know what piss off!" Barry shouted throwing his hands up in exasperation.

"Fuck you too!" The woman called holding her blouse and running to the bathroom.

 

(-)

 

That whole fiasco really put a downer on Barry's mood and now he had to go see his dad for some important news. He stood outside his dad's office and nervously opened the door. Inside was his dad and another man who he also presumed was a doctor.

"Bartholomew!" Henry called walking to Barry shaking his hand. "Bartholomew I would like you to meet Doctor David, David this is my son Bartholomew."

"Nice to meet you sir" Barry smiled shaking his hands. His dad knew he hated being called Bartholomew but carried on anyway. "So what was this important news you wanted to tell me?"

"Well Bartholomew, David and I have decided that you and his daughter are going to get an arranged marriage. Arranged by us of course!" Henry chuckled. "So it can bring both of our families closer together."

Barry laughed jokingly "I don't think I heard you correctly, I thought you said arranged marriage!"

"I did" Henry smiled. "You are going to get married to David's daughter!"

Barry was shocked to say the least. "Please tell me you're both joking! There is no wedding or bride, you're just playing a prank on me."

"Nope there is a bride Barry and here she is actually."

The door opened as Barry turned around. 

"Bartholomew I would like you to meet Doctor Caitlin Snow!"

"YOU!" Caitlin snarled.

"YOU!" Barry growled back.

"Oh so you both know each other" David smiled.

"Yea I do actually dad, this is the moron that spilt coffee on my blouse!"

Barry's life was sure going to be hell.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! So I had just realised that it said on the previous work chapter 1/1 like no Archive. I'm carrying this on XD I am in such a struggle trying to think of a more creative name for this story than "Arranged Marriage AU"!! (AN ABOUT OTHER STORY) Umm I am hitting writers block with that story so I am writing this one because 1 This idea came to my head and I immediately started writing it. 2 Hopefully this will inspire me to carry on the other story and 3 I had to give y'all something to read while I try to get inspired for the other story! But anywayz soz for babbling on :) Enjoy!  
> soz4profanity

**CHAPTER 2**

"WHAT!" Caitlin screamed "You mean you two are forcing me to marry this nincompoop!"

Barry sniggered "Nincompoop? Great choice of words  _honey_ " Caitlin lurched forward for Barry's throat but David held her back. Barry quickly found out that it was very easy to annoy her.

"You insolent piece of trash. Stay the hell away from me, don't touch me, come near me or even talk to me!"

"Barry stop annoying your fiancée!" Henry said calmly with a whiskey in his hand.

"Dad are you seriously doing this, this is so ridiculous!" Meanwhile Caitlin was shaking herself out of her dad's grip. "There is no way in hell that I am getting married right now! Especially to her." Barry said in disgust eyeing down Caitlin.

"You're making it sound as if I am terrible! I am anything but terrible! You are the terrible one for spilling coffee on my 400$ blouse because of your stupidity!" snarled Caitlin. 

"It didn't even look that nice on you." Barry smirked. This remark tipped Caitlin over the edge, making her reach out and slap him straight across his face.

"ALRIGHT!" Henry shouted both him and David separating the two away from each other. "Here is what is going to happen you two are going to get married, this will look great for both of our families. The nest generation marrying overcoming our past _conflicts_ influenced solely by the press in the first place."

"So you are taking away the attention of both of you and pinning it onto us?" Barry said bewildered.

"That is honestly the most selfish idea you have ever had." Caitlin frowned at her father.

"It will be beneficial for everyone trust us." David calmly remarked. 

"Not for me, I would have to wake up every morning to see that face next to me." Barry frowned in disgust pointing at Caitlin.

"Do you, want another slap?!" Caitlin raised her hand.

"Now, now everyone this isn't how married couples are meant to act." David complained pulled her hand down.

"No we aren't acting like a married couple because we are not getting married! Do I have to repeat myself! You are not forcing me to marry anyone." Caitlin turned towards her father.

"No, no, no you are getting married otherwise I will take you out of my will and have no connection to me."

"WHAT! You cannot do that!" Caitlin shrieked.

"Try me." David glared at her, this earned a little laugh from Barry.

"I don't know why you're laughing Barry this will happen to you too."

"What the fuck! No! Half of that money is rightfully mine and you know it!"

"It is all under my name though." Henry smirked at Barry whilst sipping his whiskey.

 

(-)

 

"Unfucking believable that I have to wear this." Barry mumbled, shuddering looking at his and Caitlin's shiny gold engagement rings that their father's told them to wear.

"Now remember all your things are in the new condo which the driver outside will take you to.' David told them walking along side them to the exit.

'Also remember to smile and hold hands for the press outside the hospital." Henry smirked waving goodbye to them as the hospital doors opened to reveal a wave of flashes.

Barry and Caitlin looked and each other and gingerly went and help each other's hand, walking to the car pulling their fake smiles. There was a lot of shouting and flashes coming from the paparazzi but they kept their heads down and got into the car and drove off to their new condo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed it! I love reading your feedback means a lot! Have a nice day <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while. I should hopefully be on a regular timetable now.This chapter is a lil bit short but it has a bit of violence in it. ANYWAYZ ENJOY THE CHAPTER!

**CHAPTER 3**

The car pulled up to a condo next to a beach. Both Barry and Caitlin would have loved the house, if the circumstances where different and that they didn't have to share it with each other.

The condo overlooked a pristine clean beach. The condo itself was ivory marble with large windows leading onto a balcony that overlooked the beautiful beach. All their things have already been unpacked into the place. The inside was very spacious and had a homey warm feeling about it. Too bad it now felt more like a prison than a home.

 

(-)

 

The car ride had been awkward due to the lack of conversation and mainly because of the whole coffee/blouse drama. Walking into the house was just as awkward, if not more. Both of them wanted to leave each other's company so bad. So when the car stopped they both sped into the house and both trying to walk though the door before the other. This caused a moment of complete utter awkwardness with both of them being stuck in the door frame. Caitlin had shoved Barry backwards and stormed off upstairs. That's why Barry is now alone in the kitchen cooking food while Caitlin is being moody upstairs.

 

(-)

Barry had just finished making an amazing omelette that he was so excited to eat. Food makes Barry sort of forget that the rest of his life is going to be a living hell. He was ready to take the first bite when the doorbell rang. He waited to see if Caitlin would answer the door but she is still not coming out of her room. He put his food down on the counter and walked to the front door. 

He opened the door to a man standing there. He was tall strong looking man and had blonde hair. The man said "Where's Caitlin?"

"Sorry who the fuck are you and why do you wan't to know?" 

"Jay Garrick. Where's Caitlin" He went to go past Barry and walk in the house when Barry stopped him.

"Ok Jay why do you want to know where Caitlin is?"

"I'm her boyfriend I have a right to know. She hasn't spoken to me for the whole of the day and I had to track her down using her phone tracker."

"Dude little creepy that you track her phone."

"I'm her boyfriend I have to know where she is! Now who are you and why are you with Caitlin."

"Oh she didn't tell you, I'm her fiancé." Barry sort of expected a punch to the face happen. 

Barry not backing down from the fight retaliates and punches him back in the face. This causes Jay to push him backwards and then they're both on the floor fighting. Jay had the upper hand and was repeatedly punching Barry in the face. 

"Stop!" Caitlin screeches running downstairs pushing Jay off of Barry. Jay and Barry stand up and Barry wipes the blood of his face. Caitlin is in the middle of the two men holding her hands out as a separation between the two. 

"Is it true Cait!?" Jay shouted "He is your fiancé?!"

"It's Caitlin not Cait and yes." Caitlin quietly whispered.

"It is true!" Jay shouted.

"Listen Jay, me and Barry are in an arranged marriage set up by our fathers. So I'm sorry Jay but we are not together any more."

"YOU SLAG!" Jay raised his hand to hit Caitlin but Barry grabbed Jay's hand.

"You come into my house you hit me and attempt to hit Caitlin, I suggest you leave." Barry calmly said.

"It's fine I'm leaving anyway this won't be the last you'll see of me!" With that Jay slammed the door.

 

(-)

 

Barry and Caitlin were in the kitchen while Caitlin was attending to Barry's cuts on his face. Barry winced as she put antiseptic on his cuts.

  
"Sorry Barry I forgot to say that the antiseptic would be painful."

"I should apologise, I riled him up by telling him that we were engaged."

"He had to find out some day."

"He is very violent man Caitlin, I'm also sorry you had to split us up from fighting. He is a very protective boyfriend, like very. He found you by a tracker on your phone. I'd hate to be controlled by him."

"He doesn't control me."

"He sure makes out like he does Caitlin."

"He is obsessed."

"Meaning?"

"I-I I can't say I am sorry."

"Don't be, I'm sorry about the whole situation. I know neither of us wanted this, but maybe we can try and get along. We started of on the wrong foot and that is my fault I'm sorry. Can we try again?"

"Sure" Caitlin smiled packing away her first aid kit.

Barry held out his hand "Hi I'm Barry."

Caitlin laughed and peeled of her glove and shook Barry's hand. "Caitlin nice to meet you."

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't know I have another story if you maybe wanna check it out (you don't have to if you don't want to) ANYWAYZ (i say anywayz a lot) have a great day and happy holidays! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its been like 3 months and I am sorry. I am constantly saying sorry but I am avalanched with work. This chapter is highlighting Amelia and Barry's bond. Amelia was mentioned in chapter 1 but you probably didn't think too much about her, BUT she is a very important character.
> 
>  
> 
> BTW I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS OR THE FLASH  
> (Only Amelia and Walter :P )

**CHAPTER 4**

 

Barry has arranged to spend lunch with Amelia. Amelia has been working as a receptionist at the Central City Hospital for a long time, even before Barry's father started working there. Barry has nothing but fondest memories of being with Amelia. He always sees her as a grandmother figure, seeing as he never got to spend time with his real grandparents. She would always entertain Barry when his dad was working and couldn’t look after Barry at home.

Walking into CC Jitters he saw Amelia sit at her table in the corner. She looked up and saw him, smiling as she walked over to him. 

"Hello Barry." Amelia said hugging Barry.

"Hi Amelia." 

"I already ordered your favourite coffee, Latte." Amelia said sitting down opposite Barry.

"Thank you Amelia, you didn't have to do that.” She shook her head laughing at Barry’s remark. “Fine, next time I’m buying the coffee.” 

"You're too kind Barry. So how is almost married life?" Amelia asked raising her eyebrows.

"Wait? How did you know?" 

"It's all over the news. You and Caitlin are front page everything."

“Ugh.” Barry placed his head in his hands groaning.

“She seems like such a nice girl, is she _that_ bad?” Amelia sympathetically stroked his arm.

“Yes she is, I mean it is partially my fault I suppose. So long story short, I spilled coffee on her 400$ blouse, I told her it was her fault we fought, found out we are engaged by our fathers, we posed for photos, went to our new place together and then her psychotic ex-boyfriend came and fought me.”

“Thats messy.” Amelia laughed.

“You can say that again.”

“Barry do you mind but can I give you a bit of advice?” Amelia calmly remarked after taking a sip of her coffee.

“Well you are the voice of reason.” Barry shrugged.

“Be patient with her.”

“What? What do you mean?”

“My husband and I were married 50 years before he died, we did not get along at first when we first met when we were 15 years old at a party, but as time went on we grew to love each other. Then we married at 25.”

“Amelia I appreciate the advice but you two were not forced into marriage. Caitlin and I are.”

“That can be seen as an advantage,” Barry snorted at her point “it means you two are committed to each other. No one can get in the way and change what you two have. Walter and I dated other people before we truly were an item at 19. If I were forced to marry him it would not have changed the outcome, I still will love him till the end of time.”

“You had time to get to know each other though.”

“Barry, you do realise you have time as well.”

“The wedding is in a few weeks, we don’t have time to get to know each other.”

“You have your whole life together to get to know each other. There is no rush to get to know each other.”

“Maybe you’re right.”

“No Barry, I am right.” Amelia and Barry laughed. “So when am I going to meet this girl?”

“Well that depends on when she is free, she is a doctor.”

“Will she be working in Central City Hospital then.”

“I think she will,l she is just finishing a report with her old hospital she works at. After that is done she should be working there.”

“I get to tell her stories of young Barry then.” Squeezing Barry’s cheek.

“Haha please don’t.”

“I’m only teasing you Barry!”

“Hmm.” Barry questioned her

 

(-)

 

After they ordered lunch (which Barry insisted he paid for) Amelia had to leave.

“Well it has been fun catching up with you Barry but I must go home and feed the cats.”

“It was nice talking to you again Amelia.” Barry stood up hugging her.

“Hopefully next time you can bring Caitlin!”

“We’ll see about that.” Barry huffed.

Barry put away the food in the trash and waved Amelia goodbye. Now the journey back to the condo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so humbled and touched with all the support I get. I personally get pissed off with my writing and I feel bad publishing it and making you all endure that grammatical error. But thank you all sooooo so so so much you're all amazing <3 Have a great day! Stay cool 8)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot upload as much as I hoped I could. I always write and add to chapters on my notes but Im really specific on whether I cut a part or add a part to a chapter (but thats understandable). Im sorry for the lateness as per usual, thank you all for the support means a lot :)
> 
> Enjoy the new chapter!  
> (I do not own the characters except I made a few names for parents of Caitlin etc)

~~~~**CHAPTER 5**

 

****

Meeting the in laws is something that any fiancé/fiancee would feel extremely nervous about. Barry and Caitlin were not _uncomfortable_ with meeting the parents formally, but seeing as it was an arranged marriage they never actually chose each other. So it would technically be a business meeting.

 

“You ready?” Caitlin huffed as they sat opposite each other in the limousine. 

 

“I guess so. Is there anything I shouldn’t do or say in front of your mom?” Barry had only met Caitlin’s father and was meeting her mother today. According to Caitlin her mother is the complete opposite to her father. You know what they say, opposites attract.

 

Caitlin thought for a moment before responding with “There is actually one thing you should defiantly not do."

 

“What?” Barry asked worryingly. He still wanted to make a good impression with her mother.

 

“Act like yourself.” Caitlin smirked at Barry’s unimpressed expression.

 

“Piece of shit” Barry mumbled under his breath.

 

“Speak louder Allen. Cat got your tongue?” Caitlin teased.

 

“I said you piece of shit!” Barry retaliated. 

 

Caitlin threw a slice of lime at him that was meant to be used for the drinks in the mini bar in the limousine. Barry never one to back down from a fight threw 2 limes back at her. Minutes later the throwing food fight had escalated to ice, limes, lemons and a few olives being thrown at each other. They only stopped fighting when someone coughed and they looked out and saw the driver holding the door wide open for them to leave because they were at the restaurant already.

 

(-)

 

“I have ice down my back because of _you Allen!”_ Caitlin growled loud enough for Barry to hear as they walked to their table.

 

“I would say I’m sorry, but I’m not.” Barry smirked. Before she could throw another insult his way her family saw them and called them over.

 

“Hi Father’ Barry said shaking his father’s hand.

 

“Hey Mom and Dad.” Caitlin smiled at her parents.

 

“Caitlin, you have to call me Donna in public.” Her mother hissed at Caitlin.

 

“Sorry I forgot!” Caitlin said sitting down as Barry gave Caitlin a confused look.

 

“Hi Mrs Snow, I’m Barry!” He smiled shaking her hand and kissing her cheeks.

 

“Nice to meet you Barry, please call me Donna!”

 

“Thats what everyone does anyway.” Caitlin snidely whispered under her breath

 

“So, how has life been for you two?” David said as they all sat down in their seats.

 

“What do you think?” Caitlin snidely remarked.

 

“Well you both seem more… accepting of each other.” David said almost as a question. 

 

“Being forced to live in the same house as someone does that to you.”

 

“Caitlin you have to get over this at some point. Its permanent whether you like it or not. Plus Barry seems far nicer than the James boy.”

 

“He’s called Jay not ‘ _James_ ’” Caitlin snarled then looked up and said with a smirk “Donna”.

 

“Well I do not like him. He lacks manners.”

 

Caitlin looked up at Barry when her mother said that, he gave a sympathetic look.

 

“So lets get started with the wedding arrangements!” Henry said clapping his hands together, obviously trying to change the topic.

 

(-)

 

“That was fucking painful” Barry said laughing while him and Caitlin were in the limousine back home.

 

“You can say that again.” Caitlin replied massaging her temples.

 

“Is your mom always a…”

 

“Bitch. Yeah she is always like that.”

 

“That wasn’t the word I was looking for, ‘challenging’ is the word.”

 

“Hah thats an understatment.”

 

They sat in silence until Barry went up to the front of the limousine,

 

“Harry can you stop the car and drop us of here please instead.”

 

“Excuse me sir?” The driver questioned Barry’s request.

 

“Yeah, excuse me Barry?” Caitlin questioned Barry sitting up from her seat.

 

“Lets have some fun Caitlin!” Barry smirked.“Harry we’ll call you later to come pick us up.”

 

“Umm ok sir.”

 

“Come on!” Barry said pulling Caitlin’s hand out the limo and running to the nearest bar they could find.

 

(-)

 

After a total of 5 Tequila Shots, 4 Jägerbombs, 2 Absinthe shots, 1 Bloody Mary and 3 Mojitos (each!), they were finished for the night. Harry was not pleased when he had to help move them both into the car. There was a lot of giggling and shouting on the way back home.

 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to help you into the house Barry?”

 

“Nah is good!” Barry slurred stumbling in with Caitlin laughing next to him.

 

“Ok, goodnight you two.”

 

“…Bye Harry!” Caitlin shouted waving her hand as her and Barry stumbled to the front door.

 

After a few minutes of lining the key with the lock Barry opened the door and they both fell into the condo. Caitlin stood up and stumbled over and lay on the couch.

 

“My head is spinning!” Caitlin moaned.

 

“Here…Look” Barry jumped over the couch and sat down next to Caitlin, he retrieved a silver flask from his blazer. 

 

Caitlin gasped and turned to him “You have more alcohol!”

 

“No no it’s a drinking cure. Emergencies only.” Barry said uncapping the top and taking a swig of the drink then passing it to Caitlin.

 

(-)

 

“I’ve never had this much fun in my life Barry, thank you!” Caitlin giggled.

 

“Really? Not even with  _‘James’_ ” Barry said sarcastically causing a small shove from Caitlin.

 

“Stop teasing! No _Jay_ wouldn’t trust me drinking. He would say I would be 'unfaithful to him.'”

 

“That’s so stupid, why would he stop you from having fun?” Barry asked confused turning to face Caitlin on the couch. 

 

“Well… No I can’t say… I’ll get in trouble.” Caitlin almost whispered. She started getting up to avoid this conversation.

 

“Caitlin? No tell me, you can trust me.” He said holding her hand and pulling her back down to the couch. He noticed a single tear run down her face and wiped it away with his thumb.

 

“He hit me.” Barry stood up shocked and started pacing around the living room.

 

“How many times!?” He shouted.

 

“It was only once, 2 days before us two were arranged to be married.”

 

“That’s... Caitlin I’m so sorry you had to go through that.” Barry said sitting down and holding her hands.

 

“It’s not your fault.” She replied calmly.

 

“If I had known back then when he came round I would’ve killed him, I swear next time I will kill him, now I know.”

 

“We didn’t like each other much then Barry.” 

 

“I respected you though Caitlin, I may not have liked you but I respected you. I still respect you.” He whispered.

 

“And do you like me now?” She said with a slight smirk.

 

“Hmmm. Most of the time you’re a bitch, but you are less of a bitch then when I first met you. You’re becoming more tolerable.” Barry laughed.

 

“Thats one of the nicest things you’ve ever said to me.” Caitlin sarcastically responded pretending to fan her eyes.

 

They sat in silence for a bit until Caitlin got up.

 

“I am going to sleep so I can rest tomorrow morning.”

 

“Night Caitlin!”

 

“Thanks Barry!”

 

“No problem, I had fun. Who knew that Dr Caitlin Snow could possibly be fun!” Barry and Caitlin laughed.

 

“Seriously, thank you Barry.” Caitlin smiled leaving the room. “Night Barry!”

 

Today was mixed emotions for both Barry and Caitlin. First it was stressful, then fun and then serious. Thats too many emotions in one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am thankful for all the support means a lot and encourages me to keep on posting. Thank you all have an amazing day <3

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. This series is a bit different to my other series. I'm going to sort of wing it (with this series) instead of having a plan! (like my other series) This is a bit of a crappy start to the story but if you stick around who knows what could happen I don't even know! Have a great day pretty people <3


End file.
